


A Quiet Autumn Day

by Zorii



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorii/pseuds/Zorii





	A Quiet Autumn Day

Ianto had spent his day in his backyard, raking up the Autumn leaves. He never heard Jack come out of the house until there was a cheerful whoop and a blue-grey blur as Jack launched himself into the pile of leaves.

For a moment or two Ianto was too stunned to speak, but then Jack poked his head up from the pile, delightfully disheveled with leaves sticking in his normally perfect hair.

All the young Welshman could do was roll his eyes affectionately and smile softly at his refreshingly childish older lover. " Let's fix the pile. It's my turn next."


End file.
